


Because He Knows

by holyverde



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, SebaGrell - Freeform, Unrequited Love
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6323551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holyverde/pseuds/holyverde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karena Grell tahu, satu-satunya orang yang membuat Iblis bernama Sebastian itu berkata 'Yes My Lord', dan satu-satunya alasan yang membuat wajahnya terlihat begitu mesum, adalah anak laki-laki bernama Ciel, bukan dirinya. -Isi hati Grell</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because He Knows

_**Grell Sutcliff itu bagaimana menurutmu?** _

" _Grell Sutcliff? Shinigami merah itu?" Sebastian menaikkan alisnya, heran kenapa ini yang jadi pertanyaan pertamanya di_ interview _siang ini. Tapi toh dia menjawabnya juga._

" _Yah… sebenarnya, kalau dia mau berhenti bersikap menjijikkan setiap bertemu cowok tampan, dia cukup bagus." Jawab Sebastian kalem._

_**Menjijikkan yang bagaimana?** _

" _Anda tahu—seperti mengerucutkan bibirnya sok imut, kemudian mengedip-kedipkan matanya, bergaya sok seksi, yang semacam itulah."_

_**Jadi kau tidak suka yang seperti itu?** _

" _Tidak suka. Saya alergi." Sebastian menjawabnya dengan cepat, berharap topik ini akan segera berakhir karena dia tidak mau lama-lama memikirkan tentang Shinigami merah yang setiap bertemu itu selalu menggodanya._

_**Kau pernah melihat sisi lain Grell Sutcliff?** _

_Sebastian mendengus tidak ketara, lalu mencoba tersenyum. Ingat, seorang_ Butler _keluarga Phantomhive tidak akan pernah menunjukkan emosinya._

" _Sisi lain? Entahlah. Sisi yang pernah saya lihat dari Shinigami merah itu hanya sisi ketika saya bertemu dengannya. Dan satu sisi saja sudah cukup membuat saya pening, saya tidak mau repot-repot untuk mengetahui sisi lainnya yang mungkin jauh lebih parah."_

_**Pernah berpikir bahwa dia menyukaimu?** _

_Sebastian terbatuk kecil. "Maksudnya?" Setelah bertanya seperti itu Sebastian melihat jam ditangannya. Sekarang ini sepuluh menit sebelum waktu makan siang Tuan Mudanya, jadi dia harus menyelesaikan_ interview _tidak jelas ini sebelum Tuan Mudanya kelaparan._

" _Begini," Sebastian membetulkan posisi duduknya. "Setahu saya, dia bersikap seperti itu kepada semua cowok tampan yang ditemuinya. Jadi jawaban saya, tidak. Maksud saya, mungkin dia menyukai saya sebagai cowok tampan, tapi tidak untuk alasan personal."_

_**Pernah berpikir suatu saat kau akan menyukainya?** _

_Pada pertanyaan ini, Sebastian tidak bisa menyembunyikan perubahan wajahnya. Dia kesal sekarang._

" _Tidak, tidak sekalipun. Saya mempunyai standar saya sendiri. Dan itu bukan kepada_ Shinigami _merah itu. Dan kalau boleh, saya meminta diri sekarang. Saya harus memasak makanan untuk makan siang tuan muda saya. Saya tidak ingin membuat Tuan Muda saya menunggu."_

* * *

Grell Sutcliff menghela nafas panjang setelah mendengarkan sekelumit interview yang terekam dalam sebuah kaset yang tiba-tiba ada di depan pintu asrama _Shinigami_ nya siang tadi. Entah siapa pengirimnya, tapi siapapun itu, dia pasti orang yang tidak punya kerjaan sampai repot-repot mewawancarai Sebastian Michaelis tentang dirinya.

"Menyakitkan ya, _senpai_?" Ronald yang tadi ikut-ikutan mendengarkan kini sudah menatap Grell penuh simpati. Tapi Grell malah terkekeh.

"Apa sih? Aku sudah tahu sejak dulu kalau Iblis itu tidak pernah menyukaiku, jadi apa masalahnya?" Grell berdiri dan mengambil satu buah apel yang tadi dikupas Ronald, lantas mengunyahnya santai.

"Masalahnya, _senpai_ benar-benar menyukainya kan? Aku tahu senpai tidak pernah seperti itu pada cowok lain selain Sebastian. Jadi kenapa _senpai_ harus melakukan hal yang membuat dia membenci senpai?"

Grell berdecak menimpali pertanyaan Ronald, seolah Ronald tidak bisa memahaminya.

"Sudahlah. Dari dulu aku sudah tahu, Iblis itu sudah punya seseorang."

"Tapi kenapa _senpai_ tetap menyukainya coba?" tanya Ronald tak habis pikir. Grell langsung menatapnya kesal.

"Kau ini bodoh atau bagaimana sih, Ron? Yang namanya suka itu tidak gampang dienyahkan begitu saja. Suatu saat nanti, kalau kau sudah cukup mengerti arti menyukai seseorang, baru kau tahu!" Grell sensi sendiri.

Dia berjalan mendekat ke jendela kamarnya, lalu membukanya. Matahari sudah akan tenggelam sekarang. Dia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Ronald masih menatapnya bingung. Grell menghembuskan nafas lelah. Grell duduk di kusen jendelanya, lalu menatap matahari yang mulai terbenam.

"Biar kuberitahu satu hal ya Ron, sejak dulu aku sudah tahu, satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuat Iblis bernama Sebastian itu berkata ' _Yes My Lord_ ' dan satu-satunya alasan yang membuat wajahnya terlihat begitu mesum adalah anak laki-laki bernama Ciel Phamtomhive. Aku tidak akan pernah berani masuk dalam dunia di mana hanya ada mereka berdua. Jadi pilihanku satu-satunya adalah membuat Iblis itu membenciku."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena dengan begitu, dia akan mengingatku. Dan itu lebih baik daripada tidak pernah ada dalam ingatannya sama sekali."

Angin berhembus kencang tepat setelah Grell mengatakan itu. Grell tersenyum, dia lelah menjadi orang yang dibenci seorang Sebastian Michaelis. Tapi ini adalah pilihan satu-satunya yang harus dia ambil. Grell tidak perlu saksi untuk semua ini. Cukup dia, Ronald, dan sekarang kalian, yang mengetahui kisah ini.

Jangan katakan pada Iblis itu…. ya?

_-kiriohisagi-_


End file.
